Water: Epilogue
by Schizophrenic Anon
Summary: I knew there'd be no end to this!! Epilogue to my Water fic. To Lemon Haters, no fear, open this and you'll find a link to a almost-no-lemon epilogue.


LEMON

Lemony, dramatic epilogue... -_-;;; this is not me typing.  
  
I repeat: L-E-M-O-N. If you really can't take it, don't read it. This pert is really insignificant, since the real storyline is finished. This is just a (lemony) perception of what could have happened afterwards. But if you really want to read an epilogue without all the lemony parts (just a little bit) read just the bottom part where the 4 g-boys were talking in the kitchen. click [here][1].  
  
There's a bit of relena-humiliation thing, too.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing except my own crazy self....oh yeah, i own Mizu.  
  
  
  
The day was filled with laughter and smiles as they listen to Mizu tell funny stories of the other worlds she's been to, and of course the acid-water incident of the evil ex-colleague of her father.  
  
The sun went down, and all went eager for their beds with weary bodies, searching refuge in sleep. All except two...  
  
  
"Shall we continue where we left off?" he asked, giving off a hint on how he intended on spending the night.  
  
She caught on fast, and replied, "I think it be better to start over."  
  
"As you wish," he slipped an arm around her and pulled her closer until their lips touched. He did the exact same things he did five years ago, when she first came. Only now he was decided on going further, for he was sure nothing was in the way.   
  
To think that he had only touched her once before, it felt like he's been at it all his life. How he missed the scent of her neck and how her fluid hair flowed through his fingers; her non-resistance, assuring him full possession of the beauty in his arms; the taste of her lips and her affirmative responses... it was all like before, just as he wanted it to be. But he wanted more.   
  
His hand traveled up her back, moving... searching to unclasp what separated him from his next move. She giggled softly at his dumbfounded look as he found none. "Not there, silly," she took his free hand and guided it to unbutton her shirt. His hands were clumsy, but succeeded in the end. She let him kiss her once more before moving his hand to the clasp, unlocking it after a few attempts. Another kiss landed under her ear as his hands released her and were placed on her shoulders, pushing her clothes off them and on the floor. He stopped and looked at her... her body, now waiting in anxiety for whatever plans he had for them.   
  
"utsukushii..." he whispered, looking at her in awe.   
  
She was an impatient one, and waiting was not one of her intentions. She grabbed her surprised mate by the back of the neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He smiled inwardly at her sudden actions, and slowly lifted her off the floor and on the soft covers of his bed.   
  
He knew now that he can't keep her waiting, so he instantly kissed her once more. Slowly, making sure she felt every move he made, he traced a path with light kisses down through her neck, further down to her now-exposed breasts. His hands cupped them, bringing them together, then he burrowed his face into her cleavage and flooded it with kisses.  
  
Her hands grasped the back of his neck, ruffling his hair as he progressed. His weight pressed her body deeper into the soft bed. As she shifted to a more comfortable position, she felt something in his pants pushing...  
  
His tongue traced a wet line towards the tip of one, and he teased her erect nipple, and then he opened his mouth and sucked at the breast. It was so fresh, so clean, he felt like he was dirtying it with his advances. But her hands held his head in place, and her fast, shallow breathing pumped her breast up and down inside his mouth. He was enjoying himself, and her strong grip on his neck suggested she shared the same thoughts: more.  
  
He has satisfied himself with his sucking, and he once again moved to the tip and bit her nipple. He gently grated his teeth as she gasped suddenly. Thus he took notice of the other side of her chest, watching the other breast as it expressed envy at its pair, definitely asking for the same treatment. He gave in to its demands. He traveled down the valley and up the other peak with a slick tongue, and gave justice to her luscious body part.  
  
  
He was tired, but he couldn't stop. His passion, and lust, pushed his body further. He kept her busy with kissing as she worked his shirt off his torso at the same time he fumbled with her skirt. Her hands slid through his smooth muscles, on his arms, and chest. She reached forward to bite at him playfully, but he forced her back down, "that's my job."   
  
She pouted and snapped back, "do your job, then."  
  
"Have you not had enough?"  
  
"No." her answer was straightforward and simple, and he did just so.  
  
His kisses once more traveled down her body, but it didn't stop at her breasts. He moved further down to her stomach, teasing her abdomen, buying him time to finish with her skirt and lingerie, rendering her fully, finally, naked below him.   
  
Once he was finished, he progressed down, past her belly button, to where her tousled pubic hair protected her gender. His hands massaged her hips and pushed her legs apart as she satisfactorily moaned, further arousal tickled her spine.   
  
He inhaled her essence, smelling her sweet freshness while he can. He kissed around it, until finally dampening her with a big lick then suddenly rising upwards to close in on her mouth, not giving his surprised lover a chance to protest.   
  
"...mmph..." she tried to speak through their lip-lock as one hand of his cupped, and held onto, her breast, and the other one traveled back down to the dark curls below.   
  
His hand moved to touch her inner thighs, scorching with feverish heat. Constantly massaging her breast, keeping her occupied as he fingered around her sex.   
  
"...mmph..." she tried again, but he neglected it, deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue through her parted lips.   
  
His index and middle finger searched through her middle, and in a nasty grin he slipped them inside her.  
  
"ah!" she gasped, totally unexpecting what had just occurred.  
  
A low laugh came from him as he slowly pulled his fingers halfway out before plunging them inside of her again.   
  
She squeezed his shoulders tightly, not understanding if it was pain or pleasure that she felt, but it felt right. Once returning to her senses, she stared at him and said, "not that..." she pushed his intruding hand out and away, and glided her hand down into his pants and gripped on his erection, "kore."   
  
He gave her a "naughty-naughty" look and growled. He kissed her deeply as she made her free hand remove his lower garments and make them even. He shook off his trousers slowly, for she still had her hand on his. He moved closer as she guided him until the tip nearly touched her.  
  
Now she lay there, letting go of everything, not caring of tomorrow. She lay there open, welcoming what soon will destroy her purity, soil her until she was not a virgin any longer. But she didn't care, for she loved him and she knew he loved her. They wouldn't be together like this if the didn't. Thus...  
  
"uh..." he entered her slowly, "ohh..." she agonizingly moaned as he penetrated through her hymen. It was done. She wasn't what she was before, and they both enjoyed it. They remained kissing while at the same time feeling each other, him inside of her, her warmth surrounding him, his genital secretion seeds her vagina. Their kissing grows wild.  
  
He broke off the kiss, and slowly pulled away, stopping before his shaft was exposed. He moved forward once more. Her moaning a signal, a request for more. And he granted that request. Pulling back then plunging himself forward, over and over again.   
  
"ah...ah...ah...ah, ah, ahh..." her loud gasps grew faster as he gained speed. His penetration increased power and roughness likewise to how their kissing progressed from wild to haywire. Their passion was so strong that they had to restrain themselves from devouring each other. He grunted at the effort, his hands sought refuge in the tenderness of her breasts, squeezing and releasing them at every pump he shoved into her. She moaned louder at that, the pain translated to a necessity... she needed, wanted to feel more pain, for obsession raged alongside it. A chortled scream escaped her mouth and he took that as a sign to carry on. And so their lovemaking progressed.  
  
  
The digital clock flashed 4:00 in large, bright green numbers. Both were exhausted, and contented. She was sleeping. He laid his head on top of her chest, one hand protectively cupping her breast, and slept.  
  


***  
  


"You heard it too?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I did," Duo has his back turned to Quatre as he searched the medicine cabinet for some aspirin. "Now I've got this terrible migraine from lack of sleep... where the hell is that aspirin!?!?"  
  
"It's on the top shelf, Duo," Trowa pointed, then he turned to Quatre. "Well, we can't blame them about it. Guess it's just... instinct."  
  
"I guess so," Quatre thoughtfully replied, as he popped an "Instant Breakfast" package in the microwave.  
  
It was 7:00 am, and the four boys were in the kitchen, preparing for breakfast.  
  
"Heard WHAT?!?!?" Wufei persisted with his unanswered question.  
  
The other three boys gawked at him. "You mean you didn't wake up last night!?"  
  
"No, why?" the innocent Chinese boy asked.  
  
  
"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" a horrified scream rang through the house and in the backyard woods.   
  
Even Trowa couldn't handle himself as the three fell to the floor, rolling with laughter from the violent... and loud... reaction Wufei gave.  
  


***  
  


Birds flew from the nearby tree right outside the window, cawing for they were abruptly shaken from their roost by a loud noise.  
  
Heero woke up and stretched his aching body. He inhaled deeply and by the familiar scent he realized what had happened last night and early that morning.  
  
He cracked an eye open and smiled at seeing the light tan of Mizu's skin underneath him. He was fully awakened now, his gaze traveled up to her peacefully sleeping face. Her dark hair spilled on the pillow, glimmering to show its brown tone under the light the windblown tree branches let through.  
  


***  
  


"So...?" Duo playfully elbowed Heero once he entered the kitchen.  
  
"What 'so'?" Heero growled.  
  
"Was it good?" it was Quatre now, curiosity coming over him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero glanced over to Trowa, who was grinning by himself like a madman, then to Wufei, who had this freaked out look on his face, sitting in a corner.  
  
"We're talking about *her*," Duo said impatiently.  
  
"'Her'? What?" for once Heero looked truthfully flabbergasted. Trowa was almost laughing. A small yelp escaped Wufei "What's with him?"  
  
"Don't mind him, "Quatre giggled. "It's Mizu-chan, Heero. MI-ZU."  
  
"Uh, huh. What about her?" Heero still didn't get it.  
  
"Last night, Heero! We're asking you about last night!!" Duo was waving his hands, pointing out the obvious.  
  
Once Heero understood what they were asking about, he glared at them. "You bunch of perverts. Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Look who's talking," Duo waved his hand at the fellow pilot. "You were the perverted one who made all those noises last night."  
  
Heero stood up angrily, "I was not perverted!"  
  
"Was too," Duo childishly snapped back.  
  
"Was not!" Trowa had stepped forward to stop the two.  
  
  
*RIIIING*  
  
*RIIIING*  
  
*RIII-----  
  
"Oh Hello, Relena-san!" Quatre smiled at the image formed in the LCD Screen. "Ohayoo gozaimasu!"  
  
"Ohayoo, Quatre!" she greeted back. "Listen, could you guys come over this afternoon? I've got something real important to tell you."  
  
"Well, Relena-san, I'll have to ask the guys first..." At that moment Mizu went down the stairs, yawning and stretching her arms. She walked right behind Quatre and through the kitchen door, oblivious to the stunned girl he was talking to on the vidphone. A muffled scream was heard from the breakfast nook.  
  
"Who was that?" Relena gaped.  
  
"...if they have anything to do today, but I don't think we have anything scheduled this afternoon," Quatre chattered on, not noticing Relena's dumbfounded look.  
  
"Qua---"  
  
*DING!*   
  
"Breakfast's done!" A voice called out to Quatre.  
  
"Oh, I have to go fix breakfast, Relena-san. We'll see you later, then. Ja!" and he pushed the 'end' button.  
  


***  
  


"Whoohoo! I knew it was good!"   
  
Heero glared at Duo who was cheering him on when a half-asleep Mizu stumbled into the kitchen, took the coffee mug from his hand and almost dropped it on the table, straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck then clamped her mouth over his to give him a overly-deep morning kiss.  
  
Trowa had predicted something would happen once Mizu went through the door, and he walked over to Wufei and slapped a hand over his mouth right before he screamed at Mizu and Heero's 'good morning' to each other.   
  
"Mizu... Mizu?" she was asleep again, so Heero carried her off to the living room to lay her on a couch, leaving one last nasty glare at Duo, waving cheerfully.   
  
*DING*  
  
"Breakfast's ready!"  
  
Quatre came in through the door moments later. "Hey guys, Relena's asking us over this afternoon, says she has something important to tell us, he blinked. "Hey, where's Heero?"  
  
"Oh, he carried off a sleeping Mizu-chan to the living room," Duo replied, pulling Trowa over to make him take their breakfast out of the microwave.  
  
"gaah..." Wufei gasped for air once Trowa removed his hand from his air passage.   
  
"Get used to it, China boy," Duo advised. "You'll probably be seeing more of that soon."  
  
"Mizu was here?"   
  
"Yeah, you were out in the hall, right? ...ow." Trowa accidentally touched a hot spot on the paper package.  
  
"Hm. I didn't notice." Quatre thought deeply. "Hey, that means Relena probably saw her!"   
  
All the guys grinned wide and nodded in agreement, thinking the same thing.  
  
The kitchen door swung open. "What about it?" Heero was at the doorway.  
  
"Nothing, really." Quatre went on to open the breakfast package and empty its contents equally into six bowls. "Oh yeah, we're going to Relena's later."  
  
"...to... Relena's...?" Heero asked nervously.  
  
Duo threw an arm around him, "C'mon, we'll bring Mizu-chan along."  
  
"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  


***  
  


"Guys, guys, come on in!" Relena waved them in through the arched trellis into the neat and trim garden backyard of the Peacecrafts. She was in this tiny little dress, shades, and a real big sun hat. She lay back on her lounging chair catching a bit more of the Sun.  
  
"wooow..." Mizu said in wonder as she and Heero passed under the trellis.  
  
"I thought you said you knew everything in this world."  
  
"I said *almost* everything... the Peacecraft mansion wasn't shown on TV..."  
  
"Heey, Relena, lookin' good..." Duo made a grab at the girl's smoothie and quickly put the straw in his mouth. _My thief reflexes aren't gone yet... hehehe..._  
  
"Konnichiwa, Relena-san," Quatre greeted.  
  
"Have a seat, all of you."   
  
There were random patio chairs to sit on. A butler laid 5 glasses of smoothies on the table.  
  
"And you know, Duo, you didn't have to steal my glass, I had one made for you," Relena coolly remarked.  
  
_You think you're so cool, eh? We'll see later who's so cool..._ "Well I just wanted Mizu-chan to have mine so everyone would get a smoothie, ne?" Duo much more coolly replied.  
  
"WHO??" Relena suddenly sat up.   
  
"Oh yeah, we haven't told you yet," Quatre remembered. Relena spotted Heero looking up at a fire tree. She eyed the girl nearby looking up and laughing with him... with Heero's arm... around... her...waist. "That's Tsukai Mizu," Quatre continued, "she's Heero's..."  
  
"Girlfriend!" the four pilots chorused. Then they all laughed.  
  
Relena's eyes literally popped out of their sockets as a flash of light illuminated the darkening sky.  
  
~~~~BROOOOOMMMMM~~~~  
  
  
  
~~~Epi-Epilogue~~~  
  
Laughter filled the house as one by one the pilots and Mizu, soaked to the skin, entered the house that night.   
  
"Did you see her face??" Duo had tears coming out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
"And when it started to rain... hahahahaha!!" Quatre had lost control in mirth.  
  
"Stop it, my sides are aching!" Wufei had his hands on his stomach.  
  
Everybody just laughed more.  
  
  
Owari (really! Believe me!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
this piece will probably haunt me for about a couple more days...  
  
Criticisms, flames and death threats are highly expected. No fear, I won't bite. 

   [1]: #nonlemon



End file.
